


Promise of a Better Life

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wait for the end of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of a Better Life

**Title:** Promise of a Better Life  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** James Potter/Lily Evans  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** They wait for the end of the war.  
 **Warnings:** angst  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a snow covered garden.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 10 

The garden was Lily's favourite part of their small cottage in Godric's Hollow, and in winter, it looked kissed by a snowy fairy. How wonderful this would be when all the danger passed. She imagined her little boy with hat and mittens playing in the snow until his nose was red. 

It would be perfect; a wonderful life.

"Don't worry," James said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It won't always be like this."

"I know. It's what gets me through." She turned in his arms and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands.


End file.
